D.A.W.G.
Completed in August 1998, D.A.W.G. is Compact Disc full of comedy and music. Freddie "The Might" Finkle may be the true hero of this project. With his perseverance he saved Troy Scott from the hands of a ruthless gang of terrorists. The returning Reldni President Troy was then able to finish this album. Thanks Freddie! Track listing All songs written and performed by Troy Scott unless otherwise stated. All material copyrighted by Reldni Productions. # Introduction To The D.A.W.G. # Alien Encounters (Performed by Scott Soroko and Troy Scott) # Crazy Stan # Chicken Influence # Lozo Gets Lucky # Instructional Dance Record # The Mighty Zinc Rupert # Little Kiddo Introduction # Little Kiddo Theme Song # Bringing It Back # D.A.W.G. # Comments To CNN (Performed by Scott Soroko, Troy Scott and Jason Maggio) # Insurance (Performed by Scott Soroko and Troy Scott) # Captain Clean (Performed by Troy Scott, Mike Alfano and Scott Soroko) # Clean Team Blues # Little Kiddo Meets Rocky The Spoon Bender # Emergency Broadcast System # Little Kiddo Meets Rocky The Spoon Bender Part 2 # The Curse Of "A" (Demo) # The Ballad Of Scott Soroko # The Con Man # The Clean Team Work Tune # The Search For Johnny Breckon (Performed by Scott Soroko and Troy Scott) Bonus Tracks Caravella (Demo) I Wonder What Scotty’s Doing Tonight (Early demo version of "The Ballad Of Scott Soroko") I’m A Fake Mentalist (Demo) Silly Surfer (Demo) Lyrics Lozo Gets Lucky (Track 5) :I walked along one sunny day :My dog J. Smith was with me :I moved toward the market :Missing a show on the TV :Diddeley Diddeley Diddeley Dee :A thief came and stole my dog J. :I ran but I soon lost my breath :I must find my dog someway Additional Lozo Gets Lucky lyrics that do not appear on the album: :And it feels like I’m losing my mind :I can’t leave this Lozo behind :He creeps in my sleep :And touches her deep :I know :He has to go! :I got my dog the other day :He was glad to see me :I let him eat a cupcake :As he sat on my knee The working title for the entire D.A.W.G. album was "Lozo Gets Lucky". Bringing It Back (Track 10) :I’m looking far away :On a distant plain :And I’m gonna bring it back again :I’ve had enough of this country air :Somehow I just get bored :And now I’m heading back to my hometown :Where I’m not ignored :Chorus: :I’m bringing it back :Oh bringing it back :Where I feel sunny all the time :I went to the place where dreams are built on :And I had some fun :With my old friends I went to a place :Where I lived life on :Seems the sun never ends :Repeat Chorus :I went around a maze but I got out :And when I did, I had to shout :Oh my darling, I beg your pardon :But I’m so glad I’m back :Oh I’m so glad I’m back :Repeat Chorus Clean Team Blues (Track 15) :I’m being treated like a slave :I work for nothing but minimum wage :When Captain Clean gets in a rage :He should be locked up in a cage :The dust is flying in the air :But Captain Clean doesn’t really care :He makes me cut my long hair :I even have to wash his underwear :Captain Clean acts like a dip :He thinks his moves are really hip :When he sadistically cracks the whip :I wish I could I abandon ship :Telling you I can barely cope :He keeps grinning like a dope :I’m too scared to drop the soap :I wish he was hanging from a rope :Captain Clean thinks he’s superior :Driving a car with a red interior :He tells me to wash his car :While he goes to the nudie bar :Captain Clean beat up Sorok :After hearing a dirty joke :"That's all she wrote." :Billy’s NT crashed again :Look’s like nothings new :Captain Clean is hassling him :The network is down too :After listening to this song :Captain Clean felt very wrong :With a gun he ran down the hall :Captain Clean then shot us all :Good thing it was a water gun :The Captain’s really having fun :The gun leaked on him while he did his dance :The people upstairs thought he wet his pants The Curse of "A" (Demo) (Track 15) :Well, he knocked on my door last night :He asked, "Where is Susan?" :I said, "She’s gone." :He said, "You are gone." :I said, "You’re all wrong." :He said, "Sing this song." :I said, "No way, she’s gone away." :He said, "You’ll pay." :I said, "How much you want?" :Tell it to the boy who knows nothing :We all know something :About the Curse Of "A" The Ballad Of Scott Soroko (Track 20, Demo Version Track 25) :There's a Prelude car :Spanking new :With the "Web Boy" plate :In white and blue :It's parked outside the picture show :But my movie is over and I must go :We drive away and it's all right :'Cause Scotty's at the movies tonight :Scott phones in sick :He's got a cold :That's the lamest story :I've ever been told :I know he's down at Nevada Bob's :Instead of working on his jobs :He's buying some gloves (clubs?) :With great delight :'Cause Scotty's going golfing tonight :It's tournament time at the pool hall :Scott's rigged the game with a special ball :If someone finds out there'll be a fight :'Cause Scotty's playing pool tonight :Scott and Justin drive to the falls :As they answer all their cell phone calls :Without their mileage cheques they’re tight on cash :They have to break into Justin's special stash :It's not too much, but they'll be all right :'Cause Scotty and Justin are gambling tonight :Scott's driving a Woodie from 63 :He's heading to the Beach with buddy Magee :He's got his board all waxed :And his wetsuit's on tight :'Cause Scotty's going surfing tonight :You might hear a Yanni tune :While you're dancing beneath the moon :The turntable is a rockin' and reelin' :With Morris Albert singing "Feelings" :But no one cares, it's all right :'Cause Scotty is the DJ tonight :The snowy slopes with antelopes :The Yeti's drinking beer :We fear Scott may rupture his spleen :When he hits that Evergreen :But, he survives, yes it's alright :'Cause Scotty's going skiing tonight :Like Fred Astaire and Ginger too :Scotty's dancing is pure and true :He'll surprise everyone with sheer delight :'Cause Scotty's tap dancing tonight :(not lap dancing, tap dancing) :A bag pipe tune plays in the air :Scotty dances without underwear :He's got a kilt on and he looks all right :'Cause Scotty's highland flinging tonight The Con Man (Track 21) :I'm a master of disguises :And I'm wearing my disguise :And it's no big surprise :That I'm wanted dead or alive :I've had plastic surgery :So no one will know me :Yes I look so different this time :Since I committed the crime :The police won’t get me, I know :'Cause they move way too slow :Oh I'm so clever :I wish we were together :Now little Tommy Tiver :Was heading down the river :We he met up with the other boats in the blockade :Tommy dove in the water. :But the police jumped in after him :That's the day :That's the day when the con man got away :That's the day :That's the day when the con man got away :Spoken: :Could detective Scott :Prove that the man they'd caught :Was Tommy Tiver the con man? :He couldn't understand. :But a close examination, with determination :Proved without a doubt :The news was out. :Tommy Tiver had slipped through their fingers once again :I'm running down the road :You know I'm wanted in sixty states :My mind's in a bad state, going insane. :Held up a liquor store just the other day :They can't catch me ‘cause they’re going the wrong way Caravella (Demo) :I can't believe it's true :When you say :That you really knew :About yesterday :I feel inside of me :Closing up :I look at book :Pour water in a paper cup :Time goes on :The demon sings his song :The horror as I watch :It's Caravella :Docked in the harbour :It’s Caravella, :Sailing in the port :No one knows where he's going :No one knows where he went :Last time I saw him that morning :He was boarding the ship :It's a phantom ship you know :It's been seen three times or so :The phantom man who haunted our house is gone :He went to sea :And the vessel he got on :Was Caravella :So if you're in lake Erie :Keep your eyes open wide :For the Spanish ship that long ago capsized :It still haunts these waters :So keep a watchful eye :For the ship may pass you by I’m A Fake Mentalist (Demo) (Track 26) :Oh baby, :I really like you :Oh darling :Come a little closer :Oh baby, :Have you seen a dentist? :Oh baby, :I'm a fake mentalist :Oh baby, :Take care dear, :Oh baby, :My friend Ronnie's here :Oh darling :I've got your number :Oh baby :I’m a real bumbler :Oh baby :I wrote this tune driving :Oh baby :Winston's conniving :Oh darling :Winston is dead wrong :Oh baby :Winston's hair's long Additional I'm A Fake Mentalist lyrics that do not appear on the album: :Oh honey :You don't forget it :Oh darling :I'm just not done yet :Oh great now :I've broken the mold :I'm just a fool :It looks like old The working title for this song was "Oh Baby". Silly Surfer (Demo) :Everybody's heading to the beach now :Goin’ surfin’, Goin’ surfin’ :I see a girl on a surfboard, wow :She's surfin', she's surfin' :Well I'm just a silly surfer :Trying to impress the chicks :I'm just a silly surfer :Trying to get my kicks :So I paddle out on my board and try :I see a big wave coming and I nearly die. :Go surfin', Go surfin' :Well now I'm surfing with my buddy Tim. :I fall into the water and I can't swim. :Go surfin', Go surfin' :Well the girls on the beach like lying in the sun :But now I'm being laughed at by everyone :Go surfin', Go surfin' Additional liner notes Introduction To The D.A.W.G. This instrumental was the last track recorded for the D.A.W.G. collection. Alien Encounters / The Search For Johnny Breckon "The Search For Johnny Breckon" and "Alien Encounters" were improvised by Scott Soroko and Troy Scott. Troy later edited these recordings. "The Search For Johnny Breckon" was recorded at the end of July 1998. "Alien Encounters" was recorded on August 10. The unedited versions of these tracks have been preserved and placed in the Reldni vaults. "The Search For Johnny Breckon" was made available on the Reldni webpage on July 23rd. The Mighty Zinc Rupert / Little Kiddo Introduction / Little Kiddo Theme Song Not including the bonus tracks, these were the first recordings made for the album. These tracks were made available on the Reldni webpage on June 1st as one MP3 file. Troy originally intended to include a complete and longer "Little Kiddo" story. Comments To CNN / Insurance / Captain Clean These recordings were made on a small cassette recorder, therefore the sound quality is noticeably different. Clean Team Blues This was recorded in one take with no overdubs. Troy sings and plays the ukulele. The Ballad Of Scott Soroko The demo "I Wonder What Scotty's Doing Tonight" was created during the recordings for The Year Of The Alfano album. For D.A.W.G., Troy slowed down the speed and overdubbed a second vocal. This modified version was renamed "The Ballad Of Scott Soroko". The original "I Wonder What Scotty's Doing Tonight" can still be heard on track 25. The Con Man A slide whistle can be heard in the spoken narration portion. Currently there are less than sixty states in the United States but the song takes place in the future. A fourty second pause separates the Bonus Tracks from the rest of the album. Caravella (Demo) Caravella was recorded during the Polka 'Till You Drop Volume II sessions. The backing track was lost so the vocal could not be re-recorded without creating a completely new track. This demo was mastered from a cassette. I'm A Fake Mentalist (Demo) "I'm A Fake Mentalist" was recorded to test the new multi-channel soundcard that Troy purchased midway through the D.A.W.G. sessions. Category:Albums